


Sentimientos

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Frisk no puede dejarlo.
Relationships: Frisk/Flowey (Undertale)





	Sentimientos

"¿Frisk?" Flowey miraba como el humano bajaba por una cuerda hasta el suelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No sé supone que debas estar con tu familia?"

Frisk se posicionó delante de la flor, lse arrodilló ante esta.

"Pero faltas tú."

"Ya te lo dije, no me interesas en lo absoluto. Déjame en paz y vive tu vida de idiota."

Se volvió para no verlo aunque sabía que seguía ahí, mirándolo.

"Sabes que no me iré hasta que aceptes venir conmigo."

"Y tú sabes que no pienso aceptar."

Escuchó su risa.

"Lo sé, ambos somos un par de cabezotas."

Guardaron silencio, volvió a girar. Frisk le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz? ¿Tanto deseas tu estúpido final feliz con todos amándote y queriéndote?"

"Flowey, sé que han sucedido muchas cosas. Sé que no puedes sentir nada por nadie, ni amor ni tristeza, pero aún así, yo deseo que vengas conmigo." Acarició un pétalo. "Te necesito, eres valioso para mi."

Las palabras del humano lo hicieron reaccionar, aquel sentimiento en los ojos de Frisk.

"¡No puedo amarte!" Gritó, desesperado. "¡Aunque lo intentase, no puedo!"

"Lo sé, pero solo me basta con tu compañía." Sacó una maceta de la mochila a su espalda. "Me basta con despertar y saber qué estás a mi lado. Solo con eso, mi corazón late de alegría."

"Frisk..." Suspiró, rendido. "No esperes que te diga cosas cursis, no lo haré." Miró a otro lado. "Eres un idiota determinado, ¿lo sabías?"

Frisk sonrió y comenzó a llenar la maceta con tierra, acomodándola para la flor. 

"Lo sé y me gusta pensar que soy tú idiota."


End file.
